Drinking Problem
by WinkyFace101
Summary: A two-shot about how Austin has a small drinking problem, and his parents had asked Ally to watch his drinking habits. What will happen when Austin finds out?
**Hello Again! Sorry I did not upload for a little while. School has been keeping mw away. Here is another one-shot that came in another review. It comes from I am a Leaf. Here it is! This will be a smutty story.**

 **Couple: Austin/Ally**

 **Rating: M**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

Ally's P.O.V.

"I don't feel right about this Mike and Mimi. I feel very guilty." I say honestly.

"Ally, it's for the best. Just think of it as helping Austin." Mimi comforts me.

"It's true Ally." Mike continues. "Think of it as saving Austin. You know how Austin gets after he has a drink. He can get a little crazy. We just want to help him. We know Austin trusts you."

"I don't think so. I can't babysit Austin to make sure he doesn't drink." Mike and Mimi are asking me to keep an eye on Austin's drinking habits. He can go a little overboard after a little while.

"Please Ally. He won't listen to us." Mimi pleaded.

"No. I shouldn't." I began to walk away.

"We'll help you pay for college!" Mike calls after me

"What?" As I turn around slowly.

"Yes. Austin keeps on talking about how you want to apply for MUNY, but your dad can't afford it. If you do this for us, we'll help pay for college." Mimi continues. I stand there in shock. If I did this, then I could go to my dream school. But Austin is my best friend, and I shouldn't spy on him. But then again, it would be better for all of us. Austin does have a small alcohol problem, and it could be for the best that we all help him to resist. After a long period of time thinking, I decided that it would be best for all of us if Austin lay off the alcohol.

"Ok." I give in. "But we shouldn't tell Austin. He might take it the wrong way." I say.

"It's a deal. We'll pay you 500 dollars a day." Mike says with a smile.

"500 dollars?" I exclaim. I feel even guiltier. Austin isn't worth 500 dollars. Just think about how happy everybody will be with Austin after he lays off the alcohol.

"Yes. We figured that we want to help pay for college and also your pay. 500 dollars is good." Mike says nonchalantly.

"Umm, ok. I will see you soon!" I say and start to walk away. Hopefully I'll feel better by moving on with my day.

"Thank you again Ally!" They say in unison. I giggle. I walk away and start making my way to Sonic Boom. Austin and I have a song-writing meeting. I get to Sonic Boom quickly and go up to the practice room. I lay out my book, some pencils, and a jar of pickles. Austin comes in as soon as I finish laying everything out.

"Boy is it hot today!" Austin exclaims. "In shorts and a muscle tee, I'm still really hot."

"We can open a window of you want." I say as I point to the window.

"No. The air outside is hotter than in here." He explains. "I'll just have a cold drink." He walks over to fridge and takes out a beer. Oh no! Beer. Austin. Not good. Just as he is bringing the bottle to his lips, I grab it from it.

"No!" I yell. I take the bottle from his hands leaving a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean no?" He asks confused.

"Uhh. No… drinking in the store!" I say quickly. I needed to act fast.

"Why not?" He asks.

"Umm…Because." I say.

"Because why?"

"Because…" I think. "Because… Because a baby spilt milk all over the floor today!" I blurt out.

"What?"

"Yep! A baby was drinking milk from his bottle, and then he dropped it. His milk went over the whole floor! It was a mess!" I said quickly.

"Babies don't know any better."

"Well it was still a big mess. And I don't like messes in the store." I stumble.

"Ok Als. Whatever you say." He says with his hands in the air. He sits down at the piano and starts playing the melody of our new song. I sigh in relief. I hope he bought that story. I put the beer away and sit next to him.

"So, I was thinking the pre-chorus could be like this," I say.

"It's like I'm balanced on the edge,

It's like I'm hanging by a thread,

But I'm still gonna push ahead

So I tell myself

Yeah, I tell myself

And then we can put in the main chorus." I finish.

"Yeah! That sounds great!" He continues to play the piano. It doesn't look like he seemed suspicious about my cover story. I think I'm good.

 _2 hours later_

"Don't look down." We finish in harmony.

"That sounds great Als! This is going to be an awesome song!" He says with a big smile on his face.

"You know it will! We can record it tomorrow." I say closing my book.

"Great! See you tomorrow!" He says and walks out of the room. I wave goodbye and pack everything up.

"Buddy! I've got some great news!" I hear Dez's voice say outside of the practice room. "There is a big party tonight!" I can't help but listen to their conversation.

"Cool dude! Where?" I hear Austin say.

"At Cassidy's place. She practically invited the whole school." Dez tells Austin.

"Awesome! I'll be there!" Austin says.

"And dude! One more thing." Dez says a little quieter. I get closer to the doorway. "Apparently, Cassidy's older brother is bringing in all the alcohol. So there will be a lot of good stuff!"

"Sweet! I'm down for it!" I hear Austin say. Oh no! Austin and alcohol does not equal good again. How can I prevent him from drinking?

"Alright! See you dude! What up?" Dez says and then does his handshake with Austin. I need to stop Austin. I'll have to follow him to that party. I suddenly hear footsteps coming towards the door. It must be Austin. I quickly slide into a chair and casually read a magazine I picked up. I don't even know what I'm reading! The door opened just in time as I sat down.

"Hey Austin!" I might have said a little too quickly.

"Hey Ally," he says a little surprised. "What are you doing?"

"Oh just a little light reading." I say smoothly.

"I never knew you were into _Men's Fitness_." My eyes widened. So that's what I'm reading.

"Um, yep. I want to stay strong. Being a woman and all." I say stumbling on my words.

"I also never knew you could read upside down."

Oh.

"Well yeah I do! Great eye exercises?" It was more of a question then a statement.

"Ok Als." He says while laughing a little. "I just need to get my jacket. See you tomorrow!"

"Yep! Bye!" I say and wave. I guess it's time to party…

 _A couple hours later_

I walk to Cassidy's house, wearing all black, so nobody can spot me easily. I hide behind a bush and I wait for Austin to arrive. My phone starts to ring. I pick up:

"Hello?" I whisper.

"Ally? Why are you whispering?" It was Trish.

"Uh. I think I lost my voice." I came up with quickly.

"Oh. Do you need anything? I can run by the store if you need anything."

"Um no thanks I'm good." I say starting to worry. I can't let anyone find out that I'm doing this. It'd be very embarrassing.

"Are you sure? I can be at your house in 10 minutes." She offered. I was about to reply when I see Austin. He is wearing white jeans and a black shirt. It is a V-neck showing off a bit of his chest. He looks so sexy. Even in jeans and a t-shirt he looks hot.

"Hello?" I hear Trish ask.

"Oh sorry Trish. It's ok…. Really. I'm fine!" I say

"Alright Ally. See you tomorrow."

"Bye." I hang up my phone and then try to find Austin. He is nowhere I can see him, so I'm guessing he went inside. I take off my mask and my black sweater to reveal my red dress. I had to come prepared, just in case I had to follow him inside. I didn't want anyone suspecting I was spying, which I was. It is nothing too extreme, yet nothing too innocent. The dress hugs my hips very much and comes down to mid-thigh. It also has a deep cut down to my lower back. I'm wearing red pumps and get up from my hiding spot. I walk to the house and go inside. It is exactly how any high school party is: crowded, loud and involves a lot of… let's just say PDA. I make my way through the crowd, earning a few slaps on my ass from some jocks. I immediately spot Austin and his friends at the bar, with cup in his hand. He brings the plastic cup to his mouth, and then all of a sudden, it's on the floor. It takes a second for me to realize that I was the one who knocked down his glass. He looks at me with big eyes. Uh-oh. I look at him and say the first thing that comes out of my mouth.

"You're not supposed to be drinking Austin!" Oh-no! Why did I just say that? "Your parents don't want you drinking!" Oh my gosh! Why did I keep talking? "They gave you specific rules!" WHY AM I STILL TALKING? Austin looks at me very angrily. If looks could kill, I'd be dead.

"Austin, man! Don't be breaking the rules dude! You don't want your parents mad at their perfect little boy!" Dallas, one of Austin's friends, jokes around. The rest of the boys start to laugh.

"Yeah dude! Go home! You don't want to be breaking your rules!" Elliot, another one of Austin's friends, said. They all laughed and Austin glared at me.

"Ha ha guys. Ally is just joking around." Austin says while fake laughing.

"So that's what this gorgeous brunette's name is. Hello gorgeous. Now while Austin is too busy being a child, I say we play with some toys of our own. How about we play Barbie: I'll be Ken, and you can be the box I cum in." Dallas said as he winked at me.

"Heh heh, maybe later dude. I need to talk with Ally…in private." He fake smiles and says and grabs my wrist while leading me up stairs. He brings me into one of the bedrooms and I hear wolf howling from his group of friends.

"Don't fuck her too hard Austin. I want a piece of that!" Elliot yells while laughing.

Austin pushes me into the room and locks the door behind him. He turns around slowly, still very angry. He walks over to me, with an angry glare in his eyes. Uh-oh. This is definitely not how I pictured tonight.

 **A/N: Next chapter will be posted soon.** **J**


End file.
